Your Kind Not Welcome Here
by DeanLives
Summary: Sam and Dean go to a hotel that being haunted by ghost that goes after women. The ghost has a liking for one of the Winchester's. This story has a Mpreg. So you don't like please don't read. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Sam and Dean go to a hotel that being haunted by ghost that goes after women. The ghost has the likings for one of the Winchester's.  
**

**Warnings: Mpreg, **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

* * *

**Your Kind Not Welcomed Here**

**A Bar in Horseshoe Bay**

"**Dean I am going back to the room."**

"**Fine, Sammy. Don't wait up."**

**Watching Dean checks out this blonde at the bar. "I wasn't planning to. Bye."**

"**Bye" Sam leaves. **

**Dean walks up to the bar standing next to the blonde. She looks up at him. "Your eyes remind me of the sea."**

"**Why thank you."**

"**I am Dean."**

"**Ariel"**

"**Like that kid's mermaid movie?"**

**She gives a little laugh. "Yes, I have been told I'm a creature of the sea."**

"**Why is that?"**

"**I love the water."**

"**Do you want to go somewhere else to get know each other better?" Lean in closer to her.**

"**I would love to but I know the perfect place."**

"**I am all yours."**

"**Follow me." They leave.**

**She takes him to this building. Opens this huge door to reveal a olmypic size pool. He could see the steam coming off of the heated pool. She strips off her clothes and jumps in. **

"**Are you going to join me? You don't seem to be the shy type."**

"**I'm not." As he takes off all of his clothes and jumps. **

**She pushes him up against the side of the pool kissing him on his chest. He kisses her on her caller bone and moves up her neck. She wraps her legs around him. Looking in to each others eyes they kiss on the lips. He feels this shock on his lips.**

"**I have never had that happen before. I have heard of seeing fireworks but not a shock on the lips."**

"**Anything can happen." As she kiss him again. **

**He starts to feel light headed not knowing if it was the heat of the pool or the emotional flooding him. An hour later they were fully dressed. **

"**I should get back before my brother worries."**

"**Oh, I need to be getting back to. I had a amazing time."**

"**I did to." He leaves heading back to the motel to see Sam a sleep. He takes his shoes and socks and jeans off getting in bed falls a sleep.**

**Sam wakes to see Dean a sleep in his bed. He goes take a shower and gets dressed. He finishes packing his stuff waking Dean up. "When did you get in?"**

"**After three I think."**

"**I'm going to get coffee."**

"**Alright." **

**Sam leaves. When he gets back Dean had already taken his shower gotten dressed and packed his stuff. **

"**Hey, I am finished here if you're ready to leave."**

"**That fine." They take their bags out and put them in the trunk. They leave.**

**Two months later. Red River New Mexico**

**Sitting in this diner Dean looks at Sam. "Are you sure we are dealing with a werewolf and not a bear?"**

"**Yes am sure. They have them happening on the fully moons in the winter. They bears are not out."**

"**That sound like a werewolf." The waitress brings them two burgers. They eat. "When is the next full moon?"**

"**Tomorrow night."**

"**Well we should get a room." They leave getting a motel room. They carry in their bags sitting on their beds. "Will this should be a piece of cake."**

"**Dean how many cases have gone perfectly?" Raising his eyebrows at him. **

"**Oh, point taken."**

"**We should get some sleep."**

"**Alright." They get undressed and get in bed falls a sleep.**

**Dean wakes up in the morning feeling a little nauseous. He sits in his bed for a while waiting for it to pass but it doesn't. He takes a shower and gets dress. Sam wakes up. "Hey. Good morning sunshine."**

"**How long have you been a wake?"**

"**About an hour or so."**

"**Am going to take a shower and then we can get some food."**

**Forces a smile on his face, when he hears the word heard food. "Um… Sure."**

**Sam walls in the bathroom. Dean goes sits down at the table. Placing his arms on the table he rests his head on them hoping that this wave of nausea would pass. Hearing the bathroom door open he sits up. "Hey, you ready?"**

"**Yeah let's go." They leave.**

**Sitting in a booth at the diner the waitress brings Sam a full breakfast and Dean some toast.**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Am fine, why?"**

"**You're only eating toast."**

"**Oh, I am just not hungry right now." As he sips his coffee takes a bite of his toast. After eating the toast it helps a little. Sam finishes. "Where do we go after this case?"**

"**There this hotel in River Springs Colorado. I thought we might go there."**

"**Do you have any history on the place?"**

"**Yes, it back at the room. Let's heads head back." They pay and head to the room. Sam pulls some paper out.**

"**What do you got?" as he sits on the bed.**

**Sits down at the table. "Will there a hotel was built in 1905. In 1925 they found a young pregnant woman body in room 214. They believe she was killed by her lover but they could never prove it. Ever since people have see a woman walking the halls and stairs. She also takes a liking to any pregnant woman that stays there."**

"**How does she take a liking to them?"**

"**Some women have sheets pulled up over them. They have felt someone touching their stomachs when no one around. But Dean it likes she knows their expecting. Because it even happens to women that are not showing yet. They staff jokes about the ladies if you feel hand on your stomach than you're pregnant. She hasn't been wrong so far." **

"**Wow a hotel that gives out free pregnancy test. What info do you have on your lover?"**

"**He die in 1955 at the same hotel. He haunts it too. He likes to throw things at the ladies. Some ladies feel like someone grabs their hair. Some find scratches on them. Ever pregnant women find scratches on the stomachs. The lady ghost is protecting the women from him. The hotel is being remodeled so we will have it to ourselves pulse a few workers. A friend of dad's owns it now." **

"**Alright we should get ready to do."**

**Sam looks at his watch to see they had been talking for several hours. "Where does the time go?"**

"**Then tomorrow we will head to River Springs. I hate ghost that go after unborn children. How sick was that guy." Shakes his head.**

**They load their gun with their silver bullets. They head to the forest. They got out pop open the trunk taking out the guns. **

"**Sammy go right. Be careful."**

"**You to." **

**Dean looks down at a foot print that wasn't human or bear. He could tell something was watching him. Hear movement behind him in the brushes drawing his gun to see this werewolf charging at him. Fires the gun twice. Only hitting it once in the shoulder when the gun jams. He starts to running towards Sam. **

**Sam hears the guns shots. "Dean!" Running towards where Dean was. **

**Dean keeps running as werewolf gave chase. Finale after a few minutes he runs in to Sam.**

"**Dean!"**

**Dean bends over with his hands on his knees. Trying to catch his breath. Points with his thumb pointing behind him. Sam looks behind him to see the werewolf appears out of the trees. **

**Aims fires three shots hitting him twice the werewolf falls to the ground. Walking over the body to make sure it was dead.**

**Dean walks to a tree putting one hand on it and the other hand on his stomach. Bends over and vomits.**

**Sam hears vomiting looking back at Dean to see him bent over behind a tree. "Dean!" **

**As he walks towards him Dean slowly stands up wiping his mouth with back of his hand comes out from behind the tree. "Dean?"**

"**Ah" Swallowing.**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Ah. Is it… Is it dead?" Trying not to be sick again.**

"**Yes it dead. Are you sure you fine?" Tries to put his hand on his shoulder just to have it brushed off by Dean hand.**

"**Am fine let's get out of here." **

**They walk to the impala. The get in Dean starts the car up. Sam turns to him.**

"**You might be coming do with something."**

**Dean doesn't look at him he just pulls out. "Maybe."**

**Drives back to the room. They get in the room Dean gets undressed and gets in bed. Sam does the same sitting in bed he looks at Dean back. **

"**Dean are you sure" To be cut off.**

"**Sammy I'm fine. Just tired. Go to sleep. Goodnight."**

"**Night." He lays down and falls a sleep. **

**Sam wakes up it 8:30 am Dean still sleeping. He goes take a shower and gets dressed. He goes wakes Dean up. "Time to get up. How are you?"**

**Wipes his eyes. "Fine." Grabbing some clothes goes in the bathroom. Takes a shower get dressed and brushes his teeth. Walks out puts his stuff up in his bag and packs everything else. Sam packed while his was his the shower. They pack the car. **

**Standing at the car. "Dean, do you what me to drive?"**

"**Am fine." Sighing as he says it.**

"**So you're not nauseous or anything?"**

"**No I am fine. Maybe it was a 24 hour bug or something. Get in the car it should take about eight hours."**

**They get in the car starting they drive off. They had been on the road for a few hours. **

"**Dean."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Can we stop for a little while? I need to use the bathroom."**

"**Sure there a gas station up head." He pulls in. "Is there anything you want?"**

"**I'll take a coffee."**

"**I will get it while you in the bathroom." **

**They walk in. Sam heads to the restrooms. Dean picks up two cokes and a large coffee. He pays and goes back to the car and waits. As he waits he drinks his coke. Few minutes later Sam comes out and get in. He pulls out.**

"**So who are we meeting?" **

"**The care taker and owner Shannon Thomson. She brought the place about a year ago has been remodeling it ever since. It planned to open in February." **

"**So two months from now."**

* * *

**A/N: Has not been beta read. Looking for one. Hard to find someone you will read a mpreg story. I have more chapters done. Please let me know what you feel about this story and if I should post more of it. Please R&R. Thanks for your time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: DeanLives  
Rating: PG-13, Mpreg  
Characters: Dean, Sam, OCF, John  
Summary: Sam and Dean go to a hotel that being haunted by ghost that goes after women.  
Spoilers: nothing specific  
Disclaimer: I Don't own the boys. I wish I did.**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 2**

**They reach River Springs. "It's at the edge of town."**

**Dean pulls in to this white hotel that had a porch that went all around. They park and get out walking to the front door to be met by a woman in her forties. **

"**You must be John's boys."**

"**Yes I am Sam and this is Dean." They shake her hand and she shows them in to the living room.**

"**Please have a seat." They sit down.**

"**What info can you tell us?" Sam smiles at her.**

"**I will I got this place about a year ago. It had been shut down for ten years. They closed it because no woman felt safe here. From the history of this place all the active started back in the late 1950's. Right now we are lucky to have no one expecting on our staff. But the women have still had their hair pulled and candles thrown at me."**

"**Has anyone gotten hurt?"**

**Dean stands up. "Excuse me. Where are your restrooms?"**

"**Down the hall first door on the right."**

"**Thanks." He walks down the hall and goes in the bathroom. **

"**No one has gotten hurt yet but I'm afraid that some will."**

"**We will make sure that won't happen."**

"**Thanks. I have two rooms ready for you."**

"**Thanks." Starts to worry about Dean it had been over ten minutes since he had left. "Will you excuse me?"**

"**Ah. Sure."**

**Sam walks towards the bathroom.**

**Dean stood in front of the sink. Turns on the water grabs a paper towel getting it wet. He rubs the back of his neck and forehead with it. Wishing the nausea would pass or ease up a little to hear a knock at the door. **

"**Dean?"**

**He turns the water off. Open's the door. "I am fine." Walks back to Shannon. Not letting Sam get a word out. **

**She see them coming. "Would you like me to show you to your rooms?"**

"**That would be great let us go get your bags." Dean smiles at her. They head to car opening the trunk pulling their bags out. **

**Sam stops Dean as he head back to the hotel. "Dean what happened back there?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You were in the bathroom for over ten minutes."**

"**Sam am fine." He walks in the hotel Shannon shows them up the stairs to rooms 101 & 102. **

"**Here you're rooms. If you don't mind waiting a week or more to start working my workers are going to be getting a week off. It might make the job easier. You can stay as long as it needs to take. The workers start working at 7 in the morning.**

"**Thanks. That would make it a lot easier. Do you know somewhere we could get some food?"**

"**There a little diner up a few blocks from here." Shannon leaves and they go in to their rooms.**

**Sam walks over to Dean room. "You ready to go?"**

"**Yes."**

**They do down and get in the car driving a block to the diner. Parking they go in sitting down. They both order a burger and ate everything.**

"**Let's go."**

"**Are you sure you're alright?" **

"**I'm fine. Just drop it."**

**They leave going back to the hotel. They head to their rooms. **

"**Goodnight Sam."**

"**Night Dean." He goes in changes clothes and fall's a sleep right away.**

**Dean changes his clothes and fall's a sleep. To be waken up at four in the morning breaking out in a cold sweat on the back of his neck. Gets up and heads in to the bathroom. Next he knows he bent over the toilet vomiting. He feels a hand on his back turns around to see no one there.**

"**What the?" He flushes and brushes his teeth getting back in bed falls a sleep. To be woken up by the workers. He takes a shower and gets dressed to hear a knock at the door.**

"**Hey, Dean are you up?"**

"**Come in."**

**He walks in. "Do you want some breakfast? Shannon also says we might want to check out the museum in town that has some history on the place and the library."**

"**That's fine."**

**They leave going to the diner. They order two full breakfasts. They both eat it all. They go to the museum**

"**Hey, look it says she was six months pregnant we she died. I can't believe he killed them what a sicko."**

"**Ah, Dean how could he kill the woman he love and their child."**

"**Sam am hungry again" as his stomach growls.**

"**Dean we ate two an half hours ago."**

"**Sorry but am hungry."**

"**Will can you wait until after the library. Dean it not even noon yet."**

"**Yah I can wait."**

**They head to the library. They sat down at the computers.**

"**Hey, it says she was twenty six when she died and he was thirty four."**

**Now his stomach won't shut up. "Can we go? We have been here over an hour."**

"**Ah, sure all the info I am getting now is the stuff we already know."**

**They go to the diner. Dean orders a club sandwich and Sam gets a burger. They finish everything and go back to the hotel. They go to Sam room. A few hours later theirs knock at the door answering it to see Shannon standing there. **

"**Hey I made some dinner. I was wondering I you would like to join me?"**

"**We love to." Dean just nods and stands up walking to the door. They head down to the dinning room. They sit down and eat.**

**Shannon watches how much food Dean puts away. "I have only know one other person who able to put away that much food and that's my brother." **

"**Dean has always been able to put food away."**

**Dean stands up. "I'm going to bed! Night." Not letting them know what they said kinda hurt him. He go to his room. Gets ready for bed and falls a sleep. **

"**I hope we didn't hurt his feelings."**

"**We didn't."**

"**I hope he feeling weal and it not my cooking."**

"**Your cooking is fine he probably just tired. Let me help you with the dishes."**

"**Thanks." They clear the table off.**

"**I think I should go to bed. Night"**

"**Night."**

**Sam heads to his room and stops at Dean door. Knock on the door waking Dean up.**

**He heads to the door answering it. "What Sammy?"**

"**I want to make sure you were fine."**

"**I was until you woke me up!"**

"**Sorry, Night." Dean goes back to bed.**

**A/N: I know there wasn't any action in this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Next Chapter: The Ghost visits Dean when he not alone.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Sam and Dean go to a hotel that being haunted by ghost that goes after women. The ghost has the likings for one of the Winchester's.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Five days later. Shannon knocks at Sam door. **

"**Yes."**

"**I wanted you to know tomorrow it the last day for the workers for two weeks."**

"**Thanks." Shannon leaves and Sam goes over the Dean room knocking.**

**Dean answers wearing sweats and tee shirt. "Hey!"**

"**Shannon told me tomorrow is the last day for the workers for two weeks."**

"**Alright. Night." Act little off. **

"**Were you doing something?"**

"**I was getting ready for bed."**

"**Oh, sorry. Are you feeling alright you have been going to bed earlier than normal?"**

"**I'm fine just been tired. Night."**

"**Night." Sam goes to his room.**

**Dean closes the door. He pulls off his sweats. Walks up to the full length mirror. Looking at himself in the mirror he takes a deep breath in and slowly pulls up his shirt to reveal the small forming of a belly. He no longer had his wash board abs. "What's happening?" He gets in bed falls a sleep. To be woken up by the feeling of someone rubbing is stomach. Opens his eyes and sits up to see no one there. He lays back down staring at the ceiling until he fall's a sleep. **

**He wakened by the workers. Goes takes a shower. He gets dressed. Pulling up his jeans to button them to see they barley will button. Pulls his shirt down which was still cover his growing belly. Which swear was getting a little bigger each day. He goes over to Sam room knocking on the door. Sam answers fully dressed. "Hey."**

"**Are you alright you look a little worry?"**

"**I'm fine Sammy."**

"**Alright. Shannon made breakfast us and the workers."**

"**Okay." They go down to the dinning room. They eat their breakfast. **

"**I still can't believe you can eat all that with out putting on weight."**

"**It's a gift. I guess." Staring at the empty plate not believing how much food the just ate.**

"**Dean is something bothering you?"**

"**No just thinking."**

"**This would be easier if we had a pregnant woman since that make the active acted up more around them."**

"**What did you say?"**

"**Gees Dean where is your mind?"**

"**Sorry!"**

"**I said it would be easier if you had a pregnant woman with us since the active acts up more around them."**

"**I know but we won't want them to get hurt."**

"**I know Dean. Oh lets go talk to Shannon she should be at the front desk."**

"**Okay."**

**They go to the front desk and there stood Shannon behind it. "Hey guys. How are you?"**

"**We're fine."**

**She notices Dean staring in to space. "Good. Dean are you feeling weal?"**

"**Oh, sorry. I am fine. Has anything happened?"**

"**Will a few hair pulls but nothing bad. I wish we had some one pregnant to bring Lauren out more. I know she protect us from him but she does it more if you're pregnant."**

"**Ah. We said the same thing." As Dean stands leaning against the desk. He felt this invisible hand on his stomach again making him look down. **

**Sam sees him looking down. "Dean what is it?"**

"**I just thought I felt something."**

"**What did you feel?" As he pulls out the EMF out of his pocket turning it on to go off. "Well something here."**

"**It was like I was being touched."**

"**Weird."**

"**Will Lauren say it has touched some other man before."**

"**I will be right back." Dean walks down the hallway.**

**Once Dean leaves the signal on the EMF stopped. "That's odd."**

"**What Sam?"**

"**The signal just stopped."**

**Dean almost made down to the end of the hall when his hand shot up on the wall for balance and the other one on his stomach as his feel a flutter inside his abdomen. Pulls his hand off his stomach and puts it under his shirt to feel it again under his hand this time. **

**"I will be right back. I am going to go see where Dean is." **

**"Is he alright he seems to be out of it for the past few days."**

** "I know. Right back!" **

**"Okay." **

**Sam walks towards the hallway. See Dean leaning against the wall. Walks down to him. Dean so deep in thought he doesn't hear him coming. He puts his hand on his shoulder. "Dean." Dean jumps when his hand touched his shoulder. **

**Turns are to Sam. "Shit Sammy! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"**

** "Are you sick? We can wait a few days until your better." **

**"I'm not sick." said as he walks down the hall back to the front desk.**

** "Dean I know something wrong. You haven't been acting like yourself for a few days."**

** "Sam I have just been thinking of this case and some other stuff." Make it back to the desk. "I have to go pick something up. I will be back in a little while."**

** "Alright I will have lunch ready when you get back."**

** "You don't have to do that." **

**"Dean, I like doing it."**

** "Fine, Bye."**

**"Bye."**

** "Dean!"**

** "Bye Sammy." He walks out getting in the impala. **

**He drives to a clothing store going in. Pick up some jeans in a larger size. He leaves and head back to the hotel. Walk in to the hotel to see Sam and Shannon still at the front desk. Sam sees him walk in. **

**"Hey that was quick. What did you buy?" See the bag in his hand. **

**"Just something I needed." **

**"What that?" He pulls the bag out of his hand.**

** "Give it back."**

** "First let's see what we got here." He pulls out a pair of jeans out of the bag. "What do you need new jeans for?" **

**"I ripped the leg of one." He grabs them back. He hisses. "What are you five?" He walks up a few stairs. Losing his balance as a wave of dizziness comes over him he grabs the railing. **

**Sam sees him sway. "Dean!"**

** "Fine!" He shakes of the dizziness and storms up the rest of the stairs to his room. Goes in the room throwing the jeans on the table and lies down on the bed burying his head in to the pillow. **

**"Sam I think you went to far." **

**"I know. Maybe I should go talk to him." **

**"You should but I would give him some time." **

**"Alright."**

** "I'm going to go fix lunch." **

**"Alright." Sam goes up to his room an hour later Shannon knocks at his door. He answers.**

** "Lunch is ready." **

**"Great." She walks over to Dean room. **

**"Wait! Let me. We will be down in a little bit." **

**"Alright Sam." She goes down stairs. Sam knocks but no answer. "Dean!" Knock again. Turns the door knob to see that is unlocked. Open the door goes in to hear vomiting coming from the bathroom. Then he hears flushing and water running. The water turns off and the door opens to see Dean standing there with a towel in his hand. "Dean." **

**"How long have you been there?"**

** "Long enough. Dean if you're sick we can wait a few days." **

**"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"**

** "Dean you're not fine. I just listened to hurl in the bathroom. So don't give me that. I'm fine. Crap." **

**"Sam answer my question! What are you doing here?" **

**"Fine. I knocked twice no answer so I came in. I came to say I am sorry about earlier and that lunch ready. Which I'm guessing you're not hungry."**

** "Right. Tell Shannon I will eat later."**

** "I am sorry."**

** "Sure you are." **

**"Dean, I am" To be cut off.**

** "Not now! Go eat." **

**"Fine." Sam leaves.**

** Dean goes lads down on the bed on his side holding his stomach.**

** Sam walks in to the dinning room and sits down. **

**"Where Dean?" **

**"He said he will eat later. He not is feeling weal right now." **

**"I hope he okay. I can call doctor?"**

** "He fine right now." **

**"Will eat I will set some a side for Dean." **

**"Fine, thanks." He eats. Still concerned about Dean he goes to check on him. Cracking the door open to see his back facing the door.**

** "I am fine." **

**Shock to hear Dean voice. "Sorry. I just want to if you were fine."**

** He grabs the other pillow holding it against his chest. "You can come in."**

** "Are you sure?" **

**Rolling on his back with the pillow covering his stomach he looks at Sam peeking in to the room. "Am sure. Get your but in here."**

** He walks in closing the door. He sits next Dean on his queen size bed. "I am sorry about earlier."**

** "I know. I just didn't need it right than." **

**"Will I'm sorry. If I had know how you were feeling I wouldn't have done it. How many times have you been sick? Shannon offer to call a doctor. I told her not yet."**

** "Thanks. I don't need a doctor. Three times." **

**"When was the third? I know about the forest and one today." **

**"Late that night when we first arrived." **

**"If your not sick than what causing you to be sick?"**

** "The first two times I thought I had some 24 hour bug because they were right after each other. Today I'm not sure I think it was the fight." He eyes goes wide as he feel the movement inside but little stronger. He sees his eyes go wide. **

**"What is it?" **

**"Nothing."**

** "Dean!"**

** "Just a catch."**

** "Are you sure?" **

**"Yes. Why don't you go get the stuff and I will meet you in your room in a few." **

**"Fine." Sam leaves.**

** He takes the pillow off his stomach putting it next to him. Look's down at his stomach seeing the formation of the bump under his shirt. Slowly rubs his hand across his stomach. "Dean Winchester what have you gotten yourself in to." Release a big sigh.**

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. Next Chapter: Someone is attacked.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Sam and Dean go to a hotel that being haunted by ghost that goes after women. The ghost has the likings for one of the Winchester's.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

Chapter 4

Sam gets the weapon making it back to his room. Fifteen minutes later there a knock at the door. "Come in Dean."

Open the door. To see Sam sitting on his bed with weapons laid all over it. "Hey, my bed is spouse to look like that."

Laugh's "Yeah."

"So where do you what to start tomorrow?He sits down in the chair.

"I was thinking Lauren room."

"That sounds fine. We could ask Shannon to join us and see if it brings Ron out. Who will hopeful bring Lauren out?"

"That might work. We can ask her when we go down for dinner."

"Alright we will ask her than." He fills the guns with rock salt.

They work on the weapons when there a knock at the door. Sam gets up answering it. "Hey. Shannon."

"I just wanted to let you know dinner is ready."

"We will be right down."

"Alright." She leaves.

Dean gets up walks to the bathroom washing his hands to get the salt off. Walk over to Sam who still at the door. "Let's go." He follows Sam down. They walk in to the dinner room. On the table sat a pot roast and some kind of soup. "You didn't have to fix all this."

"It's no trouble. I love to cook Dean. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good. Dig in. I'll be right back." She goes in the kitchen. They walk up to the table. To see the soup is pea soup. "Hey, Dean look pea soup."

"That's disgusting." Looks down at this bowl of chunky green soup that was making him nauseous and the smell wasn't helping.

"Dean it is not. Try some." He gets a spoonful of it. He steps back.

"No!" Swallow hard. "No, Sammy." He sees his face turn white in a flash.

"Dean, are you alright? You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine. Sammy please" Swallowing hard "pleases keep that away from." Turn his head away from the soup.

"Is that bad?" Dean just nods not looking at him. He picks up the soup and puts it on the other table. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Sure." They sit down. They fill their plates up as Shannon walks back in the room sitting down and fill her plate up.

"Shannon, Dean has this idea. But we don't want to force you do something your not comfortable with."

"Okay."

"We would like you to join us in Lauren room tomorrow. We think having you in there might bring Ron out who might bring Lauren out."

"So use me as bait."

"Kinda."

"But will be in there with you. We will make sure nothing will happen to you."

"I'll do anything to make this a safe place. If you guys are done I made a chocolate cake." They both smile. "Alright I will bring it right out." She goes in to the kitchen and comes out with three pieces of cake. Placing them down she hand them to the guys and sits down.

Dean looks up to see Shannon and Sam looking at each other grabbing the salt shaker he sprinkles some on top of the chocolate icing. Not believing what he had just done and not realizing he was shaking his head as he thought about. But it did make it taste better.

See him shaking his head. "Dean is something wrong?"

"No. Why?"

"You were shaking your head."

"Oh! Nothing's wrong. This is great cake."

"Thanks it been handed down through the family." They finish. "Let me help with the dishes."

"Thanks Dean. Why don't you go sit in the living room?"

"If you're sure."

"I am sure. Sam will help me. I will bring in some coffee out when it done."

"Alright." He picks up his glass of water and goes in the living room sitting on the couch. He moves his shirt around making sure his bump wasn't slowing a little.

Sam and Shannon finish cleaning the table. Sam carries the coffee out putting it down on the coffee table and sits down in the chair.

Shannon pours Dean a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"Sure." She give Sam his. Gets hers and sits in the other chair.

The room starts to get cold. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes, what causing it?"

"I don't think we are a lone."

"Who is it?"

Dean feels someone sitting next to him then something touching his stomach. "I think it Lauren."

"Why?"

"Yes. Why, Dean."

"Since nothing bad has happened yet I think it Lauren." They the lights start flickering and go out. He feels this sharp sting pain moving across his stomach making him lean forward. The lights come back on.

Seeing him leaning forward on the couch he jumps up running over to him. "Dean!"

Shannon jumps up to. "What wrong?"

He just hisses. Take a deep breath in. "I'm fine." He sees the coffee cup on the floor and coffee spelt on the rug. "Shannon, I am sorry about the rug."

"That's alright Dean. But are you sure your fine?"

"Yes I'm sure" as he waves off Sam help. "I think am going to bed. I think everything has died down."

"Night."

"Night." He makes his way to the stairs to be stopped by Sam.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Sammy. Goodnight" as he walks up the stairs.

"Night." Shannon walks up behind Sam. "What do you think going on?"

"I don't know. I have to say I wish my dad was here."

"Will I think we all should go to bed."

"Yeah, night." Sam goes to his room.

Dean walks in to his room locking the door. Pulling his shirt off he walks to the mirror to see four huge scratches across his stomach. He goes in the bathroom pulling out alcohol pads from the first aid kit. He finishes undressing and gets in bed falls a sleep. Sam gets in his bed falls a sleep.

Shannon goes in to her room after cleaning up the coffee. She sits on her bed and makes a call. "Hey, John it Shannon the boys are here. But I think something wrong with Dean. I know Sam thinks so to. John we need you. Please come. Bye."She gets in bed.

Dean wakes up to see it 9:30am. He gets up takes a shower and gets dressed. To realize his finger was killing him. Looks at it to see his ring cutting in to his finger pulls at it but doesn't move. Goes in the bathroom grabbing the soap rubbing it around the ring pulling at it still doesn't move. Now his finger going numb he leaves his room slamming the door behind. Run down stairs to the kitchen looking for liquid soap.

Sam getting dressed when he hears the door slam from Dean room opening his door to see Dean storming down the stairs. Knowing something wrong he follows. See him go in to the kitchen walks in to see Dean standing in front of the sink. "Dean what wrong?"

"Nothing, Sammy."

"Dean I know something wrong. I saw you run down the stairs."

"I just came to get some soap."

"Why some soap?" Walks up to him turning him around.

"Gees, Sammy. I came down to get some liquid soap because I can't get my ring off. Okay!"

Grabbing his hand "Gees, Dean your finger is swollen."

"I know. Sammy I can't feel my finger."

"Have you done the soap?"

"Not yet."

Sam holds Dean hand as he put the soap on his finger. Pull at the ring it still doesn't move.

Shannon walks in to see them at the sink. "Hey. What going on?"

Dean looks away. "Shannon would you help us Dean can't get his ring off and now he can't feel his finger."

Walk over to them. "Ah I will help. What have you done?"

"We did liquid soap."

"All right let's try some butter." Grabs a hand full of butter and rubs it all over his finger. Sam holds his hand as Shannon pulls. "Tell me if it hurts."

"I will." She pulls harder. "Ow. Ow!" The ring starts to move a little. "Ow. Ow! OW!" The ring shoots off across the floor. Shannon picks it up bring it to Dean he washes his hands and ring. Shannon washes the butter off her hand and Sam washes the soap off his hand.

Dean puts the ring in his jean pocket. Look at his finger to see a bright red ring around it. Sam grabs his other hand and looks at it. "What?" as Sam grabs it.

"Dean this hand is swollen too."

Look down at his hand. "So it is."

"Hey breakfast is ready."

"Let's eat." Pulling his hand out of Sam's walks in to the dinning room Sam and Shannon follow. They eat.

"I will clean this up and meet you at the room."

"Fine." She clears the table. The guys head to Sam room grabbing the weapons and head to the second flight of stairs. Wait outside of room 204 Shannon walks up the stairs. She unlocks the room.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought. I know not a lot of action in this chapter.** **Please tell me if you like the chapters in bold. Next Chapter: John comes and someone finds out about Dean.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Sam and Dean go to a hotel that being haunted by ghost that goes after women. The ghost has the likings for one of the Winchester's.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

** They walk in the room to feel that it is freezing. "Why is it so cold in here?"**

** "We're not alone." Dean pulls out the EMF it goes off. Sam looks around. He walks around with the EMF. Turn around to see the mirror over the fire place. Written in red _'The baby will die. It's not welcome here.'_ Not realizing as he read it he put his hand on his stomach. "Guys."**

** Shannon and Sam turn around to see the mirror. "What does that mean?"**

** "What baby?" **

**"I don't know." **

**Sam looks at Shannon. "Shannon is it possible you might be"**

** She stops him. "Sam there no way I can be. Maybe it why Lauren was killed we three are the only one's here." **

**The lights start to flicker a vase goes flying towards them. Sam grabs Shannon out of the way. Dean ducks as the vase aims towards him. Hit the wall behind him. "Sammy, get her out of here!"**

** "What about you?"**

** "I will be right behind you." **

**Sam and Shannon just make it out of the door as a lamp hits the door. The table flies across the floor hitting Dean in the legs pinning him against the wall. He tries to push the table off of him but it won't move.**

** "He should be out by now."**

** "I know, Dean! Dean!"**

** Hear Sam calling for him. "Sam. Sammy!" **

**Hearing Dean cries for help. "You stay here." Runs in to the room to see Dean pinned against the wall as a clock flies across the room hitting the wall right next to Dean head. He runs over to him. **

**"Get this off me."**

** "I will." Pulling at the table gets it to move enough for Dean to slide out from behind it. "Let's get out of here?" **

**"You don't have to ask me twice." Dean follows Sam out. **

**Once they get out the door slam shut behind them. Dean goes leans against the railing of the stairs. "Dean, are you alright?"**

** "I am fine. My legs just hurt a little." **

**A week had passed and nothing had happened since that night in Lauren room. Dean was getting dressed. Pulling his shirt his shirt now showed his bump a little. Enough if you looked close you could see it. He grabs a button down shirt and puts it on buttoning it over his stomach. He goes over to Sam room and knocks.**

** "Hey Dean."**

** "You ready to go down?"**

** "Yeah." **

**Dean follows Sam down the stairs. The he feels this push on his back making him fall forward in to Sam.**

** "Dean!"**

** "Sorry missed a step."They keep on going down stairs. **

**Shannon stands behind the front desk when the she hears the door open to see John standing there. "John, so nice that came. The boys should be down anytime. I hope you are hungry because I have breakfast ready." **

**"It's great to see you and yes." They walk in to the dinning room.Shannon sits other place at the table. **

**"So tell me what has been happening?" **

**"Will the boys can tell you more. But it has been calm for a week. I guess you say it the calm before the storm. We were in Lauren room when a message was written on the mirror. Things start fly around the room. Sam got me out. Dean got pinned against the wall. Sam got him out. The night before we were sitting in the living room when the lights went out when they came back on Dean was holding his stomach. He said he was fine."**

**The guys walk towards the dinning room to hear Shannon talking to someone. They walk in to see John sitting at the table with Shannon.**

"**Dad!"**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**Hi, boys. Shannon called." They sit down. "She thought you might need some help."**

"**Will I think we do some weird stuff has been happening. Threatening to kill a baby saying it not welcomed here. But Dad no one here is pregnant."**

"**Ah John, I have no one on staff."**

"**That is strange." **

"**Will lets eat guys and we can take your father up to the room." **

**They eat and clean off the table off. They head up stairs to the room. They go in. They see everything that was thrown against the wall.**

**Sam looks at the mirror again but it had a new message. "Hey look there a new message."**

**John reads it out loud. "Your baby will die here if you don't leave. What does that mean?"**

**Sam turns around to see that Dean no in the room. "Where Dean?"**

**They turn around. "I don't know Sam."**

"**Sammy why don't you go look down stairs me and Shannon will look up here."**

"**Alright." Sam leaves. John and Shannon look around not seeing him.**

**Sam checks out his room but no sign. He heads down stairs going in to the dinning room to hear water running in the kitchen. Walk in to see Dean standing in front of the sink drinking a glass of water.**

"**Dean what wrong? Why did you leave?"**

"**Dean chokes on the water when he hears Sam voice. He turns around to look at Sam. Coughing… "Shit Sam! ... You scared the crap out of me." Cough again. **

"**Sorry about that. Why did you leave?"**

"**I was thirsty."**

"**Dean I know something bothering you. Was it the message on the mirror?" **

"**Yes."**

"**Why"**

**Before he could answer they are thrown in to the wall. Then he dragged across the floor in to the table and chairs stopping at the wall.**

"**Dean!" Watch him go across the floor. Run over to him. "Dean we need to get out of here." Helping him up, he carries him to the dinning room putting him in a chair.**

"**Sammy I'm fine."**

"**Let me check you out. You might have bruised some ribs."**

"**I'm fine." He stands up to fall forward. **

**Sam grabs him by the stomach. He guides him in to the chair. "Dean what wrong with your stomach?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Dean I felt it when I just caught you. It bigger now, so what going on." **

"**I just put on some weight on that it."**

"**Gees Dean, stop lying!"**

"**Fine, give me your hand."**

"**What?"**

"**Give me your hand." **

**Sam gives it to him. Dean puts his hand on his stomach. Sam feels something under his hand jerking it away. **

"**What the? Are you telling me those messages are mint for you? How?"**

"**Yes. I don't know."**

"**I can't believe I am asking you this but how far along?"**

"**My guess four months maybe closes to five."**

"**Dean, do you think it something supernatural?"**

"**Um…Do I think it something supernatural? Let me think. Yes! Last I know this was impossible. Now what caused this I don't know?"**

"**I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you."**

"**I know Sammy."**

"**Will this explain why you been sick and tired."**

"**Yep." They hear John and Shannon coming. "Sammy you can't tell them."**

"**I won't."**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. Next Chapter: More threats against the baby. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Sam and Dean go to a hotel that being haunted by ghost that goes after women. The ghost has the likings for one of the Winchester's.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**John & Shannon walk in seeing Dean sitting down and Sam standing next to him.**

"**Dean, why did you leave?"**

**Shannon goes in to the kitchen and sees the mess. Walks back in the dinning room. "What happened in there?"**

"**Oh, Dean and I were thrown in to the wall and he was dragged across the floor in to the table."**

"**Dean you're alright?"**

"**Am fine."**

"**Son are you sure?"**

**Dean stands up. "Excuse me."**

"**Dean!"**

"**Fine." Walk down the hall to the bathroom.**

**Few minutes past Dean still hadn't returned. "I'm going to go to check on him." Leaving the room John grabs his arm.**

"**He just fine stay here."**

**Pulls his arm out of his grip. "I'm checking on him." **

**Opening the bathroom door to see Dean spitting out water in to the sink.**

"**Hey"**

"**Are you okay?" Walk over.**

"**Yeah"**

"**Did you get sick?"**

"**Yes"**

"**How often?"**

"**Not that often."**

"**Are you sure you're up for this right now if you need to lay down for a while that fine."**

**He chuckles and shakes his head. "Sammy you are funny. We better get back before they call the National Guard." He walks to the door to stop before opening it. "Sammy we will talk about all this but not here where someone can walk in on us talking." **

**He walks out of the bathroom down the hall to stop at the end of it. He stomach acid moves up his throat burning the back of it. He swallows but it doesn't help makes him cough.**

**Sam puts his hand on his back. "Dean are you alright?"**

**Swallowing. Barely gets out. "Fine."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Wa…Water" Sounds hoarse.**

"**Alright. You go sit down and I will get the water." He just nods and coughs again.**

**Sam walks in the dinner and straight in to the kitchen. Gets the glass of water walking back in to see Dean just now sitting back down. Takes the water to him and he takes a drink which helps.**

**John eyes them knowing something up. "What up with you two?"**

"**Nothing Dad."**

**John looks over at seeing he a little pale. "Dean are you alright?"**

"**Dad he fine. He back just hurts a little being thrown."**

"**Sam your brother can answer for himself." Dean looks up at him. Sam looks at Dean.**

"**I'm…" Shoots out of the chair runs in to the kitchen. John jumps out of his seat. **

**Shannon looks at them. "I hope he alright?"**

**They walk in the kitchen to see Dean bent over the sink vomiting. John and Shannon just stops Sam walks over to him putting his hand on his back rubbing in circling motion. To have him vomit again. Knowing it had passed he turns off the water. **

"**Dean you okay?"**

"**Yeah." Turn around to see Shannon and John standing in front of the door. "Oh, sorry didn't know you were in here. Sorry about that."**

"**That okay Dean."**

"**Son are you sure you're alright?"**

"**Yeah dad must have caught something." Shannon gets bottle water and hands it to him. "Thanks."**

"**Why don't you go leave down for a while?"**

"**Ah, Dean from everything Shannon told me the active starts up at night."**

"**I will go lay down." Take a drink of water. Walk over to the door to stop looking down at the water. "Sammy, will you come with me?"**

**Kinda shocked by the question. "Ah, sure."**

**Dean walks out and Sam follows. He stops him at the bottom of the stairs. "Dean why did you what me to come with you?"**

"**I didn't what to go up the stairs by myself and I thought we could talk." Walking up the stairs.**

"**What about the stairs?"**

"**This morning I didn't miss a step I was pushed." Sam grabs his arm forcing him to turn around.**

"**What!"**

"**I didn't miss the step. I felt some one hands on my back and push me in to you. If you weren't there I would have fallen down the stairs."**

"**Shit Dean."**

**They go to Dean's room. He takes off his button down shirt. Sam see a slight hint of a bump under his tee shirt. Dean kicks off his shoes and lay down on the bed. Sam sits in the chair.**

"**So shoot away. I know you must have lots of questions."**

"**Will, how do you know you're four months?"**

"**That easy that the last time I slept with someone."**

"**Wait you haven't been with anyone in four months."**

**Prop himself up on his elbows. "Gees Sammy, it not like sleep with every woman I meet." Lying back down.**

"**Sorry. Will did anything strange happen that night?"**

"**Yeah, when she kissed me I felt this shock on my lips." Then his eyes start to get very heavy.**

"**Dean."**

"**Sammy I'm sorry but I'm starting to feel really tired now."**

'**That fine gets some rest." **

**Sam goes down stairs to see Shannon and John sitting in the living room.**

"**How is he?"**

"**He fine sleeping right now."**

"**Will good that what he needs now. I'm going to start dinner now." She leaves.**

"**Sammy what going on?"**

"**Dad he just has a little bug."**

"**Sam I know that. I meant the place."**

"**Oh, sorry all the stuff has happened at night. In Lauren room we had stuff thrown at us. I got Shannon out of there to hear Dean call for me. He was trying to push the table off him that had him pined against the wall. I think it was a clock that almost hit him in the head. I pulled the table while he pushed and got him lose. Shannon been very nice she given the workers a whole month off so we can get read of this ghost."**

"**She told me."**

**Shannon walks back in. "Hey guys dinner ready. Sam why don't you go check on Dean."**

"**Man, where does the time go."**

"**Sure I'll go."**

"**But if he stills a sleep just let him sleep."**

"**I will."**

**John and Shannon go in the dinning room and sits down. Sam goes up to Dean room knocking on the door getting no answer.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. Next Chapter: Sam see Dean bump. Something happens to Dean. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Sam and Dean go to a hotel that being haunted by ghost that goes after women. The ghost has the likings for one of the Winchester's.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Opening the door to see Dean not in bed but the bathroom door closed. The bathroom door opens there stood Dean in his jeans bare chest drying off his hair from a shower.**

**Sam could see the bump that forms at his naval that spread out ant around. See that it went over the waist band of his jeans.**

**Dean sees Sam eyes are wide. "What?" Then he realizes he looking at his stomach. Looks down at his stomach an back up at Sam. "Oh, it a while to get use to it." As he throw the towel on the tub. **

**Sam looks up at him. "Does it hurt?"**

**He pulls his shirt over his head. "No. It just feels weird when it moves. I'm still getting use to that. I think it likes water."**

**Surprised by the last statement. "Why do you say that about water?"**

**As he grabs a button down shirt. "It likes to move a lot when I take a shower." Button the shirt.**

"**Is it still moving?"**

**Give Sam a weird look. "Yes, why?" Walk over to the mirror.**

"**Just wondering."**

**Dean pulls down the shirt making sure it covered his stomach to hear Sam giggling. "What!"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Stop laughing at me!"**

"**I'm not."**

**Turn around with his arms out. "Does this make me look fat?" Sam breaks out laughing. "What are you doing here?"**

**Still laughing hard. "Din… Dinner ready."**

"**Okay." Walk over to Sam pats him on the cheek. "Sammy you are so easy."**

**They walk down. John and Shannon see Sam laughing and Dean with a smirk on his face. **

"**What so funny? It's nice to see that you are feeling better. I hope you are hungry?"**

"**Nothing. Sammy is just easy to get and thanks. I'm starved."**

**They sit down and eat. Shannon and Sam clear the table. She brings out some coffee out to the table.**

"**Son if you think your up to it we where thinking of checking out the room to night."**

"**I'm up to it."**

"**Why don't you go get the stuff and meet us in the room?"**

"**Alright."**

**Sam and Dean heads up to Sam room. "Dean, do you think you should be doing this?"**

"**Sam I will be careful." Pick up the bag of weapons. **

"**Let me get that."**

"**I got it."**

**Both of them pulling at the bag. "Dean in your condition let me have it."**

"**I got it."**

"**Dean let me have it."**

"**Sam!"**

"**Fine." Let's go.**

**Bag hit Dean in the stomach knocking him on the bed. "Gees Sam!"**

**Reach out to Dean. "Are you okay?"**

**Rubbing his stomach. "Fine. Just get the weapons and let's go."**

**Sam picks up the bag putting it on the bed pulling out the weapons. **

**Dean pick up the shot gun. Walk to the door opening it. "Come on!"**

**Walk up the stairs. "Dean I'm sorry."**

"**Shut up."**

**To find Shannon and John waiting out side the room. "What with you two?"**

"**Nothing Dad! Sam just being a jerk."**

**Sam grabs him by the arm. "I'm sorry!"**

"**Let go." Pull his arm out of his hand. They walk in the room.**

**Dean walks over to the bed. John goes in the bathroom. Shannon looks up at the mirror to see a new message on it.**

"**Hey guys there a new message."**

**John comes out of the bathroom looking at the mirror reading it out loud. "Your time is running out for you and your child."**

**Sam watches Dean take a deep breath in and put his hand on his stomach as John reads it. **

**Once John finishes reading it the mirror breaks. Then the room gets freezing cold. The desk shoots across the floor barely missing Sam.**

"**Sammy are you alright?"**

"**Fine Dean."**

"**Hey we better get out of here it not sa…" Before John could finish the bed shoot across the floor pinning Dean legs against the wall.**

"**Dean!"**

"**Get out!" His arms fly up being pined against the wall by a invisible force.**

**Sam looks at John. "Get Shannon out I will get Dean."**

**John grabs Shannon they run out the room.**

**Sam looks at Dean seeing he in pain. "What wrong?"**

"**I feel…"**

"**Feel what?"**

"**Intense pressure on my stomach. Sammy make it stop."**

"**Hold on Dean. Dad! Dad I need your help." John runs in. "Help me move this bed. Hold on."**

"**Hurry." Then he passes out.**

"**Dean! Wake up." They both pull at the bed but it won't move. "Leave him a lone." **

**Then everything stops. Dean falls limp on the bed. They pull the bed out. Putting Dean arms around their necks.**

"**Dad lets get him to his room." They carry him down to his room putting him in bed. "Dad, why don't you go check on Shannon and then go to bed? I will stay with him."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes."**

**John leaves checking on Shannon and goes to bed.**

**Sam sits next to Dean on the bed. Put his hand on his stomach to feel some movement. "Good."**

**Dean wakes up to see Sam hand on his stomach. "I'm fine. Were fine." Sam has a strange look on his face. "What?"**

"**You said were fine."**

"**Oh, is everyone alright?"**

"**Yes they are fine and in bed."**

"**How long have I been out?"**

"**Maybe a hour or so."**

"**Sammy go to bed. I will change and get n bed. You need your sleep."**

"**Alright if your sure your fine."**

"**I am."**

"**Night."**

"**Night." Sam leaves. He sits up swing his legs over the edge of the bed. Stands up to have this pain shoot through his thighs making him fall back on the bed. The pain is so bad he just leaves the over the edge of the bed. Turn the light off and lay down.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. Next Chapter: John finds out! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Sam and Dean go to a hotel that being haunted by ghost that goes after women. The ghost has the likings for one of the Winchester's.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Sam wakes up taking a shower and gets dressed. Walks over to Dean room knocking on the door there no answer. Open the door to find Dean on his back with his legs over the edge of the bed.**

"**Dean!"**

**Wake up Dean when he yells. "What!" Sam sits on the bed.**

"**Why are laying like that?"**

"**Because I can't stand my legs are killing me when I stand." Sit up.**

"**Why didn't you tell me last night?"**

"**It didn't hurt until I try to stand up. Sammy help me up."**

"**You just said it hurts to stand."**

"**Sam I have to use the bathroom. So help me up."**

"**Alright but let me take of your shoes off so we can get your jeans off."**

"**Fine."**

**Sam pulls off his shoes. Pull Dean up putting his arm around his neck. Slowly makes their way to the bathroom. He hold him has he undoes his jeans and drops them on the floor. Dean holds on to the towel rack as Sam lefts his leg out of his jeans. Picks them up and leaves.**

**Folds the jeans and puts them on the chair. He pulls the sheets back. Hearing the toilet flush. "Are you done?"**

"**Yes.:**

"**I'm coming in." Open the door to see Dean washing his hands. He helps him back to bed and get in it.**

"**Sam I have been stuck in this bed over a week an half."**

"**Dean shut up. Those bruise on your thighs were really bad. Maybe tomorrow you can get up. Go to sleep."**

"**Fine." Sam leaves and he fall a sleep.**

**Dean wakes up the next morning able to stand and walk. He take a shower puts on his jeans and shoes. Grabs a tee shirt puts it on to see his stomach shows completely. Puts on the button down shirt to see it now won't button over his stomach. Pulls off both shirts looking his bag finding his only sweat shirt with a hood putting it on to see it hid his stomach. Goes over to Sam room knock to have Sam answer in a tee shirt and underwear. "Did I wake you?"**

"**No, I was getting ready to take a shower. So you are feeling better?"**

**Sit down at the table. "Fine legs a little stiff and sore. Go take your shower."**

"**Alright." Sam goes in the bathroom.**

**Dean wait until he hears the water turn on when slides the computer over in front of him. Search up baby developments for each week. Knowing he was about 19 week along he looks at the picture to see he looked bigger. Look through the other pictures to see he looked more like he was 23 weeks. Run his hand over his face. "This can't be. It only has been over four months not almost six months. Why am I so big?" Then something catches his eyes on screen. 'You can look farther a long if you are carrying multiple babies.' Look down at his stomach. "Please be only one."**

**Then there a knock at the door. He closes the laptop quickly answering the door to see John.**

"**Hey you're up." He walks in.**

"**Ah, Sam taking a shower."**

"**How are you feeling?"**

"**Am fine. A little stiff."**

**John sits down in front of the laptop. **

"**What you doing?"**

"**I want to see if I could find some more info. I can't believe that it acts up really good one day then their nothing for days."**

"**Why do you think that happening?"**

"**I have no clue. Sam and I have been in the room and nothing happened. The only difference is that you and Shannon weren't with us. Maybe it attacks when Shannon in the room because she the only woman."**

"**Maybe that it."**

**Dean sits on the bed. John opens up the laptop to see it on a page. Reading the page and looking at the pictures to see that it was development stages of a baby. He looks over at Dean. Dean sees the anger in his eyes.**

"**Dean why is there search on the development of a baby?"**

"**I was looking up some info." Look away from John stare.**

**Get more angry "You look at me boy!" Dean looks. "I can't believe you got a girl pregnant." Stand up. **

**Dean gets off the bed. "But Dad…" John cuts him off.**

"**Don't but me. I thought I taught you better. Let me guess it was one of your one night stands. Some cheep girl you met in the bar. Had a few to many drinks and ended back at her place."**

**Now yelling back at him. "That not the way it happened!"**

"**I don't care how it happened. Do you even know you are the father?"**

"**Dad I'm positive that I am the father."**

"**So how you planning take care of it?"**

"**I don't know. I haven't gotten that far."**

"**You haven't gotten that far! News flash son you don't got a job. You know how hard it was for me to raise you and Sam and hunt. But I'm telling you that you will support that child anyway you can."**

"**I'm already taking care of it. Then you should raise us better. Then this might not happen."**

"**You don't blame me for your mistakes. I raised you two just fine. Sam hasn't had this problem."**

"**Yes your perfect son wouldn't get a girl knocked up. Only I would." Sam walks out of the bathroom.**

"**Yes Sam has more brains then you. You always think with your pants. I so disappointed in you Dean. I thought you knew better."**

**Very hurt by what was just said. "You go to hell!" Leave the room slamming the door behind.**

"**Dad I can't believe you just said that. Do you know how hard this is for him? Do you? No! He is taking care of this child."**

"**Sammy I don't care. He should have been more careful. This is the worst time this could have happened."**

"**He knows this isn't the best time but he dealing with it." Then there a huge crash coming from Dean room. "What was that?"**

"**I don't know.**

**They run over to Dean room. Sam opens the door to see Dean sitting on the bed with his back facing the door. They see the mirror was broken and the clock was in the middle of all glass around it.**

"**Get out!"**

"**Dean are you alright?"**

"**Get Out!"**

"**Would you act like a man. Stop throwing a hissy fit."**

**Dean reaches under his pillow pulling out his knife. Throw it at the door frame. Sam sees that Dean eyes are red from crying. John pushes Sam out of the way walking over to Dean grabbing him by the caller of his shirt making him stand up.**

"**How dare you throw a knife at me or Sam!"**

"**What are you going to hit me? Bring it on!"**

**Slam his back against the wall. "It not my fault you did something stupid."**

"**Dad let him go!" Tries to pull him off Dean. **

"**Sam let go of me."**

"**Here your prefect son. He wouldn't dare make a stupid mistake like I did. He knows better. Will I guess we know you got the brains? Mister College Boy!" Now getting dizzy.**

"**You shout your mouth. You know your mother would be so disappointed in you. Throw your life away." **

**Seeing how pale Dean getting. "Dad let go of him!"**

"**No, Sam."**

"**Please let him go."**

"**Sam he needs to be taught a lesson."**

**Shaking John. "Dad he sick. Look at him. He sick!"**

**John sees for the first time how pale Dean is. "Dean." Letting go of him he just falls forward as he catches him. "Son!"**

"**Dean what wrong?"**

**Almost in a whisper. "Dizzy"**

"**Sam help me get him to the bed."**

**They get him to the bed. "Dad I got him go get a cold wash cloth." John goes in the bathroom. He leans down to him. "Dean are you alright?"**

"**So dizzy."**

**John comes back with the wet cloth putting it on Dean forehead. "Sammy what wrong with him?"**

"**He says he dizzy."**

"**Sam why is he sick?"**

"**You want the truth?"**

"**Yes the truth!"**

"**Dean we need to tell him."**

**Look over at Sam. "No, please."**

"**Son tell me."**

**Sam slowly lifts up Dean shirt over his stomach.**

"**Shit Dean!"**

"**Gees Dean your bigger than last week."**

"**What is it?" Sam picks up his hand putting it on Dean stomach to feel a thump under his hand.**

**Dean look at John. With a chuckle. "I guess I got myself knocked up." Then pass out.**

"**Dean! Dean!"**

"**Sam he fine. He just got himself worked up. He needs to rest."**

"**Alright."**

"**How far a long?"**

"**He says four."**

"**Sam he looks closer to six."**

"**What! He said four and that was last week."**

"**Sammy, maybe it going faster because this isn't normal."**

**Then Dean grabs his stomach.**

"**Dean what!"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Son."**

"**I'm fine."**

"**Stop lying Dean."**

"**Just a shot to the kidneys ok. It hurt. There happy!"**

"**Are you sure your four months?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Son you look closer to six."**

"**I know."**

"**Do you think it going faster?"**

"**That what it must be."**

"**No it not."**

"**What?"**

"**Before you came in it kicked."**

"**So you have felt that before."**

"**I know that Sam but this kick was on both sides of my stomach. If it can do the splits I give it props but I don't think it has that much room."**

"**What are you saying?"**

"**Sammy I think he saying there more than one." Dean looks away.**

"**Yes."**

"**Will do you feel?"**

"**I'm fine a little nauseous." John starts laughing.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. Next Chapter: Find out why John laughing. Is if for a nice reason or something else?  
**

* * *

**  
**


End file.
